Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 4
Star Clusters 4: Evolution of Chaos Chapter Overview Yufa has found himself in an impossible situation, with what could be his very life on the line! Somehow, he manages to destroy his opponent's Dark Synchro, but just as Yufa begins to turn the duel around, his mysterious opponent shows just how useless Yufa's efforts are... Featured Duel: Yufa Goyami vs Cultist Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 3: Cultist (cont.) The Cultist sets a card and ends their turn. Turn 4: Yufa: Yufa draws. He then activates "Starlegion Starpath", which allows him to gain 2 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 2 -> 4). Furthermore, he can pay 1000 LP to send the Cometshower Spell card to the GY, and then Special Summon a Constellation Monster from his GY, treating it as if it were Constellation Summoned properly. First, however, he sacrifices "Starlegion Descendant", to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Swordmaster" (2500/2000). He activates its effect, gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of the "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman" in his GY (Swordmaster's ATK: 2500 -> 3500). "Swordmaster" attacks "Tyrmyr, the Darkhaos Assassin", but the Cultist activates "Darkhaos Intergration". Because of it, the first time each of the Cultist's Special Summoned "Chaos" monsters would be destroyed, the attacking monster is destroyed, and no damage is inflicted. As such, "Swordmaster" is destroyed. Yufa uses the effect of "Starlegion Necromander", Special Summoning "Swordmaster", and its effect activates to re-gain 1000 ATK. Yufa then uses the effect of "Starlegion Starpath", paying 1000 LP (Yufa's LP: 2500 > 1500), and sending it to the GY, to Special Summon "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman", and uses its effect to gain 1 Nebula Counter, and Shortbowman's ATK increases by 300 (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 1) (Shortbowman's ATK: 2000 > 2300). Yufa attacks and destroys "Tyrmyr" with "Swordmaster" (Cultist's LP: 4000 > 3300). Yufa goes to attack with Shortbowman, but the Cultist activates the second effect of "Chaos Intergration": Since a Special Summoned "Chaos" monster he controlled was destroyed, he sent it to the GY, and used "Tyrmyr" as Xyz material to summon a monster whose positive strength classification was one lower than the monster destroyed. He Xyz Summons "Darkhaos Ruler of Shadows, Ylmya" (2600/1500). He also puts a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card on top of his deck. Yufa ends his turn. Turn 5: Cultist: The Cultist draws. He activates "Ylmya's" effect, detaching an overlay unit to draw 2 cards, and discard 1 card. If he discards a monster, 500 damage will be inflicted to Yufa. He does just that, and Yufa suffers the damage (Yufa's LP: 1500 > 1000). He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic - Darkhaosform Force", and pays 1000 LP (Cultist's LP: 3300 > 2300), to use "Tyrmyr" in his GY as Xyz material, alongside "Ylmya" as Xyz materials to Xyz Summon "CXyz Darkhaos Warlord Xoaltl" (3000/2500). He activates its effect, detaching 2 Xyz material to reduce "Descendant's" ATK by 2000 and negating its effect (Descendant's ATK: 1900 > 0), then destroys monsters Yufa controls which were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, for each material detached. "Swordmaster" is destroyed. The Cultist attacks "Descendant", but Yufa activates the effect of "Starlegion Guardian", discading it to negate the attack, then Yufa gains Nebula Counters, for every "Starlegion" monster he controls (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 1 > 2). The Cultist ends his turn. Turn 6: Yufa: Yufa draws. He banishes "Starlegion Guardian" from his GY, to gain 1 Nebula Counter (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 2 > 3). He tributes "Starlegion Descendant" and offers up all 3 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 3 > 0), to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Necromancer" (1900/0). He uses the effect of "Necromancer", to Special Summon "Starlegion Descendant". He then uses its effect, to Special Summon "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman", and then its effect lets him gain 1 Nebula Counter for every other "Starlegion" monster he controls (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2) He activates the effect of "Starlegion Reinforcements", gaining 300 LP for every "Starlegion" monster he controls (Yufa's LP: 1000 > 1900), and since he gained 600 or more LP by this effect, he can draw a card. He then activates "Starlegion Sacrificial Sanctuary", sending "Starlegion Distraction Unit", "Starlegion Sacrificial Sanctuary", and "Starlegion Reinforcements" to the GY, gaining 3 Nebula Counters for each card sent to the GY, plus the one upon activation (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 3 > 7) (Shortbowman's ATK: 2000 > 3800). Yufa attacks "Xoaltl", but the effect of "Chaosform Force" prevents it from being destroyed (Cultist's LP: 2300 > 1500). He activates the effect of "Quick Constellation", sacrificing "Descendant" and offering up 4 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Swordmaster" from his GY (2500/2000) (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 7 > 3), (Shortbowman's ATK: 3800 > 2600). He uses its effect, gaining ATK equal to half of "Descendant's" (Swordmaster's ATK: 2500 > 3450). He attacks "Xoaltl" (Cultist's LP: 1500 > 1050). Yufa ends his turn. Turn 7: Cultist: The Cultist draws. He activates "Double Khaos - Blind Rage", letting "Xoaltl" to attack twice. He starts by attacking and destroyig "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman" (Yufa's LP: 1900 > 1500). He then attacks "Elite Starlegion Necromancer", and uses the other effect of "Blind Rage", allowing him to gain ATK equal to the ATK of Swordmaster (Xoaltl's ATK: 3000 > 6450). "Necromancer" is destroyed, however its effect reduces Yufa's battle damage to 0. When it is destroyed in battle, he can add a "Starlegion" monster to his hand. Yufa adds "Starlegion Superia General". The Cultist ends his turn. Xoaltl isn't destroyed per the effect of "Chaosform Force" (Xoaltl's ATK: 6450 > 3000). Turn 8: Yufa: Yufa draws. He banishes "Elite Starlegion Swordsman" from his field, and "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman" and "Elite Starlegion Necromancer" from his GY, to Special Summon "Starlegion Superia General" (0/0). He uses its effect, gaining ATK equal to "Swordmaster's" (Superia General's ATK: 0 > 2500), and Xoaltl's ATK is decreased by half of Swordmaster's (Xoaltl's ATK: 3000 > 1750). Yufa attacks "Chaos Warlord, Xoaltl", and the effect of "Superia General" banishes "Xoaltl", and doubles the battle damage (Cultist's LP: 1050 > 0). Category:Chapters